Midnight Gifts
by Ninja Pupr
Summary: On a night in college Gary comes to Ash's door for comfort from a "nightmare". After a talk things get dirty... YAOI! Ash/Gary. One-shot.


**In preparation for my first yaoi sex scene in my Twilight fic, I decided to practice by writing this, between Ash and Gary. I also promise to never write about the characters using condoms, because I hate them, they ruin the integrity of the penis. It is my first gay sex scene so please enjoy:**

* * *

Midnight Gifts

There was loud rap on my door. I was in a small college room. I had given up pokemon training to pursue training other humans how to train their own pokemon. It apparently required a degree. Gary had followed me to college, but for a degree in "understanding a pokemon's heart". He always was a better trainer than me, so I don't know why he gave up, he could have ruled the world if he wanted.

The rapping grew louder and louder. I groaned and got out of bed. This had better be important because the last thing I wanted was to be seen in my Pikachu pajamas. As I reached the door I began to wonder if it was a professor, which made me think I should put my everyday clothes on. Then I got another thought; this was my room at midnight, if they don't want to see me when I am pissy and in pajamas then they don't need to come over to my room.

I opened the door and said, rather rudely, "What do you need at midnight?"

Only after I said that did I realize it was Gary standing there in Jigglypuff pajamas, "I can sleep. You are the closet thing I have to a friend, and I need comfort."

"O-oh. Sorry," I said. "Come in Gary."

He came in and looked a little tired. I motioned for him to sit on my desk chair. I took my place on the corner of my bed.

"What's wrong Gary?" I inquired.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?" I replied.

"I dreamed you hated me, especially when I asked to be… friends," he said. His pause made me question his answer.

"I never would deny you as a friend. I like you to much," as soon as I said it I blushed.

"Y-you like me?" he said excitedly, he was blushing too.

"Yeah," I said.

"M-more than friends?" he asked me.

I felt as if a volcano had erupted on me I was so hot. I intended to tell the truth. "Yes," I told him.

"Ash, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this day," he said while standing.

He walked over to my bed and sat by me, I looked up at him like a father to a son while he moved. He looked at me and leaned in. Our lips met. It was exciting, and dangerous at the same time. We both added more force. Our faces were crushed against each other. I moved my tongue around and traced his lips. When I finished that I shoved it into his mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his and moved them. I also traced his tongue with mine. I moaned loudly and he chuckled.

I felt the bottom of my shirt move and his hand moving up my belly. He stopped to poke at my belly button. It tickled a little. He also moved up and rubbed each area a little. Finally he reached my chest. He touched my hardened nipples, he rubbed them, which tickled a little but felt so amazing, and he pinched them slightly. The pinching hurt at first but I soon got used to it and it felt orgasmic.

After playing with my nipples he removed my shirt, at first I was chilled a little but after he allowed me to remove his and snuggled closer to me. It was warmed me up right away. While all of this was happening, we kept up the kissing. It was truly a war for dominance, which I was happily losing. Using my hands I reached down and pulled his pants off. I kissed for a second without distraction and then pulled his underwear off.

I looked down at his already hard penis and I felt mine get harder than it already was. I grabbed it with my hand and stroked it. He moaned into my mouth. I totally broke the kiss and pulled him to the edge of the bed. When he was there I got down on my knees and bent towards his glorious dick.

"Ash, do you know how to su-" he stopped and moaned when I wrapped my lips around his head under the waist.

Using my tongue I licked what was in my mouth already, and then wrapped it around his penis. I began to bob my head up and down on his shaft. I made sure to taste every inch of his dick, all of which was delicious. I increased my speed a little and his moans grew louder.

"Stop!" he ordered. Like the good slave that I had become I stopped. "Stand up."

I stood and he pulled my pants and underwear off in one motion. My penis now stood at attention directly in front of his face. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing my ass, and pulling me closer. He put my penis in his mouth… the whole thing in one mouthful. I leaked pre-cum down his throat, which earned me a moan from him. He started to move his head, all the way off and all the way back on, to the hilt. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head off my penis and back on it. Suddenly he stopped moving and I started to fuck his face. I felt as if I was about to rip his hair off. His face was impaled on my penis. I started to feel weak in the knees, so I moved my hips faster. He then stuck two fingers up my ass. I screamed in pain and came at the same time. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. My cum splattered on his face and chest, but the bulk of it landed in his mouth.

While he was pumping the two fingers in my ass, I licked my cum off his chest and face and pooled it on my tongue. I then kissed him and shared the rest of it with him. He soon broke the kiss and said, "You tasted delicious."

He pulled his fingers out of my ass and threw me onto the bed. He then climbed on top of me and I reached behind me to guide his penis to the target. When I could feel his tip at my hole I was prepared to have a chance to get used to it. Instead he went in all the way. I screamed again. He pulled out and repeated the process. It took him repeating this about ten times until I got used to it.

"Faster please," I begged.

He complied and moved faster. The whole bed was shaking, and banging on the wall. The neighbors better get used to it. In is penis's exploration of my ass he hit my prostate, which made me arch my back and moan. He kept it up and then started to breathe heavily. He was hitting my prostate with each thrust and I was nearing climax again. With renewed vigor he moved faster and the bed started to break the paint off the wall. I felt it coming again. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed Gary's name very loudly and I came all over the bed sheet (which meant the maid would have to be dealing with get my seed off the sheets, poor her).

He started to pant. He pulled all the way out except for the tip, which I felt shaking just over my hole. He thrust in one last time, going in as far as my ass allowed, and his penis started to spasm in my ass. I felt warmth fill me and leak out (one of the best feeling of the night) of me. He then pulled out, leaving me feel incomplete. It now seemed I had a need to have Gary's dick up my ass.

Gary flopped on top of me and he said, "Let's do that again tomorrow. Oh and I think I love you."

I was happy at his request and I told him, "Why don't we just do it everyday until we die, even when we are old and flabby? Oh and I do love you too."

He had fallen asleep on my back and I soon drifted, dreaming of the next time we could have sex.

* * *

**So at first I promised myself, no sex on the bed, but then I used the bed and I am very optimistic for a first yaoi sex scene. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review about mistakes, and vote in my poll I will be putting up soon. Thanks.**


End file.
